


Lies

by epersonae



Series: The Director [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: What goes through Lucretia's head when she welcomes the boys to the Bureau.





	Lies

You used to be a terrible liar. Not just clumsy, but palpably awkward when attempting a falsehood. You would rather say nothing at all than even venture a white lie, the discomfort was both intense and obvious.

Now all you do is lie. You are a lie in the center of this life made of lies. You fed whatever truth once existed to a creature from another universe in favor of living this lie. And the worst part is how ordinary it feels. Most of your days are paperwork and management, the million little tasks of running an organization. All those people who think they know, too, that they've been inoculated to the lies.

You're the only one who knows, really, you and that second creature hidden away in your inner sanctum. Yet another lie.

At first the voidfish made it possible to lie, since no one could know otherwise, and that made it easier to stumble through. But at some point, you got good at lying. So good that you stopped even thinking about the lies. You became The Director instead of pretending to be her.

"Welcome, the three of you, to the Bureau of Balance."

You piled lies on top of lies, telling them you were going to destroy the gauntlet, that what you know of them, you've heard from Killian. You hear the skeptical tone in Magnus' voice and you almost break the whole thing --

Because your old friends, they look different now, faces that stayed the same for one hundred years have aged hard in the last dozen. Magnus has scars you don't recognize; Merle's face is closed and wary. Taako speaks lightly of betrayal and payment, but you hear the fear in it. You've heard about Glamour Springs.

And all this is because of you. Your lies led here, and you almost give it all up, stumble over your words like you might have done years ao, when they would've called you on it.

But you are a very good liar now, and instead you call Davenport. Which: how have you lived with yourself this long already? What is one more lie? When the only way to keep Davenport was to silence all truth, to leave him with just a name.

You let the lies stand, you give them gold, you begin to write them into your lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically made of feelings about Lucretia right now.


End file.
